Star Trek: Romeo and Juliet
by EmmaAuthor
Summary: my verson of romeo and juliet in the star trek universe RR!


Star Trek: Romeo and Juliet

By Emma Author

Chapter 1

The Epsolon Aquatine system is a commonwealth of the Federation, the system is now dotted with Federation colonies.  On the third planet, where this tragic story takes place, there is a city there named New Verona, named after a place on Earth.

*******

            Two humans, both beloing to the Canipet family walk about the streets of the beutiful city of New Verona.  Both carring phasers because Starfleet warned the civilians of a terroist activity that takes place in random systems near Epsolon Aquataine.  Starfleet is worried that the terroriest will strike at Epsolon Aquataine.

            "They will pay for what they did to the Federation!" says one of the humans, Samuel Canipet.

            "Indeed, if it wasn't for stupid Starfleet, I would vaporize them with my phaser," the other human, Greg says.        

            "Look, it's the Moth'ogus!"

            "Good _morning_, Greg, Sam," says one of the Moth'ogus.  The Moth'ogus is Denebians who abhor all humans and Canipets, and the Canipets, vice versa, hates all Denebians.

            "Your such a pathetic creature, _Denebian_," Sam says.

            "What did you say?!" a Moth'ogu exclaims.

            "I said Denebians are liars and freaks!" Sam yells.

            "You asked for it...." The Moth'ogus pulls out thier phasers and starts opening fire on the two Canipets.

            Sam and Greg takes cover, Greg pulls out a communicator and contacts the John Canipet, the head of the family, "Sir, we have engaged the Moth'ogus and we need help!"

            Soon, the streets of New Verona has turned into a phaser-frenzy firezone.

            "Stop! Stop! Stop the madness, Starfleet won't be pleased" Benno Moth'ogu yells, tring to stop the firefight, but no one listens.

            Finnally, Starfleet has been alarmed and security officers had to stop the firefight.

            When everyone has quieted down, the commanding officers arrested Sam, Gregory and some of the Moth'ogus and said, "This time, the punishment will only be a day in the brig, but next time, you will be sent to the Federation Penal Conlony on the Moon!"

*******

            Later, at the Moth'ogu's court yard, Laventor and Benno talk about what is so upsetting Rom'ero.

            "I think it's quantum warp test that he didn't do well on," Rom'ero's father, Laventor says.

            "Don't worry, I'll talk to him, you should leave him alone, he's like that," Benno says, Rom'ero's cousin says.

            "Here comes Rom'ero, I'll leave, you can talk to him."

            Laventor walks back into his house as Rom'ero approaches.

            "Hey cousin, what's new?"

            "Oh nothing."

            "Really, your not even excited that we're getting our own holodeck installed in our house."

            "No."

            "Come on what's bothering you? I am your friend, you can tell me."

            "Oh, they say but love is suppose to be good, to bring people together, but love is in fact destroying me, after all, it is only chemical reactions in our brain."

            "Girl problems again?"

            "I guess I can tell you."

            "What?"

            "Andrea, I asked her to the school dance but she said she couldn't go, and went with another guy instead."

            "Oh, poor Rom'ero, come on, get your mind of her, I'm sure there'll be plenty of other feamales to chase around."

            "Mr. Capinet, I was wondering if you can do me a favor," Paris says.  Paris is a sophmore at Orion Prima High School.  He is a tall fellow, and a good friend with Mr. John Canipet.

            "Sure Paris, what do you want?" John asks

            "Well, I have noticed that your daughter, Juliet, is a very attractive girl, since I am shy, I was wondering if you can persuade her to go on a date with me."

            "I don't know, you have my permission to date her, but I am afraid you'll have to ask her yourself."

            "Oh well, thank you anyway sir."

            "Yes, by the way, we are having our annual Christmas party next week, perhaps you can come, it's a good opportunity for you to get to know my daughter."

            "Yes sir, thank you sir."

            Paris walks out the door of the Canipet house.  He walks to the end of the street towards his anti-gravity vehicle, thinking about Juliet.  When did he meet Juliet? Yes, it was on the celebration of the victory of the Dominion war three years ago.  On earth, he remembers it clearly, she was the only person other person from Epsolon Aqautine there.  Oh, she has those buetful eyes, Paris wanted to go over and talk to her, but he was too shy.

            Paris climbs onto his vehicle.  "Computer, my house," Paris orders the computer.  The vehcile immediatly accerlates and speeds away.    

*******

            "Dad, dad what is that?" Little Riese asks Mr. Canipet.

            "Oh, it's an invitation list for our Christmas party."

            "Oooo, can I help?"

            "Sure... how about this, for every family you invite, Santa will bring you a extra gift for Christmas!"

            "Cool!"

            Mr. Canipet smiles, the tradition of Santa Claus has almost been lost during the Third World War on Earth, at least he still keeps it.

Riesse is still in kindergarden, and he still cannot read, but he despreatly wants the presents from Santa.  Therefore, he goes to his only High School friend, Beno for help.

"Hmm... I see, well I'll help you send out the invatations," Beno says.

Rom'ero who is standing besides Beno looks at the list and sees that his crush is on there.  When Riesse leaves, Rom'ero says, "Dude, we gotta go to the party, Andrea is going..."

"It's too dangerous, you know how humans are."

"Come on, I have to go!"

"Very well."

*******

Juliet steps into her sonic shower, "Computer, medium."

She relaxes and smiles.  Today is the Christmas party, she is going to have so much fun... Juliet is a pretty girl.  She has wonderful brwon hair and a sparkling eyes.  She also has a nice figure... at school, many guys stare at her.  

Juliet is still in the shower when her mother calls her in the family intercom.  "Coming mother..." she says.

Juliet steps out the shower, covering her naked body with a towel, drys herself and puts on a her undershirt and shorts and lets her mother in.

Mrs. Joanna Canipet walks in Juliet's room and says, "I have some good news."

"What?"

"You know the guy Paris? Well, John told me that he's intresting in going out with you."

"Oh I don't know," Juliet says, "Oh, Computer, activate Juliet Hologram Alpha please."  A hologram appears in Juliet and helps her dress her for the party.  The Canipet family is a "wealthy" family.  Although money no longer exists in the Federation, they live a luxurious life becasue Mr. Canipet is a sucessful trader and obtained many of the objects.  Also, everyone has thier own holgram on Epsolon Aqautine III becasue Starfleet installed a planetary holographic projector for some military tests and allows the civilians to use them too.

"I heard about Juliet going out with someone, lucky, lucky you.  I bet he is REAL cute." The hologram says.

"Oh shut up Sarah!" Mrs. Canipet says.

"So, are you planing to kiss him?" The hologram asks again.

"Computer, disable Juliet Hologram Alpha's vocal subroutine." Mrs. Canpiet commands.

"But..."

"Come on, daughter, get dressed and get ready for the party."

*******

            "Okay, so why are we going again?" Mercato, an Andorian and the best friend of Rom'ero says.

            "Becasue Rom'ero wants to hoplessly get Andrea," Beno reminds Mercato.

            "And why are we walking there again?" Mercato asks sarcastically.

            "Because Rom'ero feels like walking..." Beno says.

            "Dude, Rom'ero, first of all, GET OVER ANDREA.  She does not like you and she will never like you, and besides, when you grow older, join Starfleet... I'm sure they have plently of hot feamles there."

            "No, come on guys, I though you were suppose to be supporting me..." Rom'ero says.

            "We are, your just a retard not to get over that stupid Andrea.  Besides, she's not that pretty anyway."

            Rom'ero sighs and looks around.  It's almost sunset.  The first sun already setted and he can barley see the second.  There is still lots of trafic of anti-gravity cars on the streets and Starfleet officers are posted every where, like a war is going on or something.  He had enough of war.  His older brother was a Ensign onboard the USS Difiant and he lost him.  The only assurance he has from that is at least his brother served under one of the greatest Starfleet captains of all times, even though he was a human, Captain Benjamin Sisko.

*******

            Rom'ero enters the Canipet house, ignoring his friend and cousin.  They were being rude to him anyway.  He looks around.  The Canipet is also a well-off human family.  They have holographic servants, well almost everyone does.  The house's archetecural design was like nothing he has seen before.  Perhapes it was an old human design.  There is a stariwell going up, and there is a indoor balcony on top.  They place looks old fashioned.  Wooden bookselves are lined up.  Even the tables are made of wood.  Humans like wood, Rom'ero though.

            Looking for Andrea, Rom'ero catches a glimpse on one of the girls there.  She was wearing what appears a buetiful red dress.  She was very pretty, and she had gourges hair.  The girl seeing that Rom'ero is staring at her, smiles.  He blushes and smiles back.

            Tybalt Canipet, a cousin of Juliet,  sees reconizes Rom'ero and starts to head towards him, hoping to start a fight, but is stoped by John. 

            "Be nice, Tybalt, I heard Rom'ero is a nice guy."

            "But uncle, he's ruing our party, if I had my phaser, I'd shoot him!"

            "Shhh.... go Tyablt and have fun, don't worry about Rom'ero."

            Meanwhile, Juliet slowly walks towards the guy, smiling at him.  He smiles back.  

            "Care to dance?" Juliet asks.

            "Sure," he smiles.  He puts his arms around Juliet's shoulders and she does the same to his neck.  They smile at each other, not knowing that this is actually thier begining of thier end.

            After the dance, the girl kisses Rom'ero on the cheeks, takes his hand and says, "Hey, I'm just wondering if you want to go out for a walk in my garden, the party is geting kinda boring."

            "Sure," Rom'ero replies.

            So they walk, hand in hand, in Juliet's garden, talking and laughing. 

            "You are the most buetiful girl I ever met," Rom'ero says, looking into her eyes.

            She smiles, and says, "Are you saying that because you are planning to kiss me?:

            Rom'ero blushes, and replies, "Well, why do you think I'm going to kiss you?"

            "Because..."

            He didn't let her finish the sentence.  Rom'ero puts his hands around her, closes his eyes and kisses her.

            They part and he says, "Well, your right..."

            She kisses him again, this time, they kiss quite a long time.

            "Jul! Jul! Your mom wants to see you!" the voice of the Juliet's hologram calls.

            "Coming Sarah!," and says to Rom'ero, "I have to go... so I'll see you at school tommorrow?:

            "Yea, bye," Rom'ero says, kisses her.  Juliet smiles at him and leaves.

            Then, Juliet's hologram, Sarah, comes towards Rom'ero and says, "Hmm... intresting..."

            "What?"

            "You."

            "Me what?" Rom'ero asks.

            "Oh nevermind."

            Rom'ero suddenly gives out a little laugh and says to the hologram, "You know, after all this conversing with that girl, I still don't know her name, you know her name?"

            "Yes, she's Juliet Marget Canipet. What, you kissed her without even knowing her name, intresting..."

            Rom'ero gasps, "Oh no! I'm Rom'ero Moth'ogu, and her family hates us! Damn it!" and leaves.  As he runs closer to home, he slows down to a walk.  I fell in love with the wrong girl, Rom'ero thought.

            Later, Juliet is undressing for bed.  "Computer, holographic mirror and Juliet Hologram Alpha." A mirror appears in front of her and Sarah appears.

            "Sarah, please help me with my hair."

            The hologram then helps Juliet take the hair clips off her hair. 

            "You know... that boy you were kissing..."

            "How did you know?!"

            "I just do."

            "You weren't peeking were you?"

            "As I was saying, he is Romeo Moth'ogu, the enemy of your family, a Denebian."

            "Your kidding!"

            "No I'm not."


End file.
